


Broom Closets and Redheads (Ginny's Mistake)

by Epiphanyx7, Nayanya (Epiphanyx7)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disguise, F/M, First Time, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Nayanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <em>Everybody makes mistakes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Closets and Redheads (Ginny's Mistake)

**Author's Note:**

>  This entry has been edited for grammar, word choice, etc. And has been, in part, rewritten since it was originally [posted on Portkey](http://fanfiction.portkey.org/story/5888).

His hair was a medium brown. That was the first thing that had drawn Ginny's attention to him. It was an absolutely unremarkable brown, so average and completely ordinary that she couldn't help but compare it to the magically enhanced hues that decorated every other head in the room. Although his intention had been to blend in with the other students, he stood out.

Her gut instinct also told her that Harry, the one person she wanted to find, would have tried to be inconspicuous as possible.

That was the reason she smiled to herself when she saw that plain brown hair. She then had ignored him pointedly, knowing he would find a way to sneak off without raising suspicion.

Ginny's own hair had been transformed into flame, as close to an actual fire as she could get, and it had danced around her shoulders for the entire night. There were plenty of false redheads dancing around, and plenty who hadn't thought to charm their hair as well as their appearance for the masquerade ball, but Ginny knew that no one else would have thought to transform their hair into flame.

Her gown was simple and seductive, a low-cut pale gold sheath with buttons lining the front, and covered by a translucent red-and-orange robe which emphasized the flames of her hair. She looked like a fire-nymph, and that was exactly what Ginny had in mind when she had dressed up for the Masquerade Ball. Her red, feathered and sequined mask covered her eyes and forehead as well as her freckled cheeks, totally disguising her.

The Masquerade Ball was still officially underway, but like many couples, she had taken the opportunity to sneak away when it seemed that the Great Hall was at its fullest.

She paused in an alcove and leaned against the side to catch her breath. Her mask was still firmly in place, but she wasn't surprised when a strong arm had snaked around her waist and pulled her into a nearby doorway.

She turned in his arms to ensure that the plain brown hair was what capped the masked head in front of her, and then followed willingly, closing the door behind them. The feel of his arms around her had already made her dizzy. The barely perceptible brush of his lips on her neck took her breath away, raised gooseflesh on her arms and neck, and made her shiver with anticipation.

Ginny closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pushed up against the wall of the closet. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything more than a vague silhouette of his frame against the indiscriminate grey of the background, but she felt her heart race as his fingertips trailed up and down her waist. She shivered as his hands settled over the mask on her face, removing it and tossing it onto the floor. She pulled his mask off as well, pulling him closer so that she could feel his entire body pressed up against hers. “Ginny,” He breathed softly in her ear, his lips pressing into the sensitive hollow of her neck. His hand cupped her face, and then he turned her towards him and kissed her.

The kiss was more than Ginny had ever experienced in her life. It was heated, heavy, and passionate. She kissed him back as well as she could, her hands seeking purchase on his shoulders as she gasped with the intensity of his kiss. He broke away from her just long enough to cup his hands underneath her bottom and haul her up so he could be closer to her, his lips once again finding hers in the dark.

Ginny couldn't breathe, he had stolen her breath moments ago when he had pulled her into the closet, and she was surviving on his kisses, not on oxygen. These kisses were nothing like the soft kisses they had shared before, these kisses were filled with heat and longing. Ginny felt herself starving for more, felt herself grow damp and her breathing go ragged as she kissed him as hungrily as he kissed her.

Ginny wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She could feel how aroused he was, the evidence was pushing relentlessly against her. Silently she chided herself for never going as far with Harry as she had meant to before. This encounter only proved to her that he was as good as she thought he would be. Aware that he was wearing far too much clothing, Ginny pulled his shirt off, forcing him to let her go and raise his arms, pinning her in place with his body as she removed his shirt.

His hands roamed over her breasts as he held her up with only the force of his body on hers. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then up again, seeking her mouth again to give her another of his searing, amazing kisses. This time she moaned in his mouth, his hips grinding hard into hers as response. He broke the kiss again as he tried to concentrate on undoing the buttons on the front of her gown, and Ginny distracted him by leaning forward a bit to nibble on his earlobe.

He growled at her, and she heard a loud ripping sound as he savagely tore the gown from her neckline to her waist. He pushed it out of his way impatiently, cupping her breasts as he turned his face up for another kiss. Ginny bit back a moan as his thumbs caressed her nipples, but couldn't stop herself from crying out when he ground his hips against hers again. She ran her fingers over his chest, congratulating herself for removing his shirt although she had no memory of it. All she knew was that there was still altogether too much clothing between them.

His hands were lifting her again, and Ginny felt disoriented as she felt herself being deposited on something - a shelf, she assumed - and he pulled away from her. She protested, quieting only when she realized he didn't mean to leave her, but was tugging insistently at the remainders of her gown. She helped him take it off, and was incredibly self-conscious as she realized that she was only wearing her knickers, garters, stockings, and the high-heeled pumps she had borrowed from Hermione.

Her back arched slightly as she felt his body slide down hers, his lips and hands trailing from her collarbone and breast down to her navel. His head came back up to kiss her breast as his hand slipped lower, caressing her lightly though her underwear. Ginny's back arched again, and she couldn't contain her moan even if she had tried. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed and she was clutching at his shoulders, his hair, anywhere to try and secure herself. Her legs flexed around his back.

“Ah, Virginia…” He murmured against her skin. “You are truly _beautiful_.”

If Ginny had had any sense left in her, she would have frozen at those words, but sense had deserted her along with her breath. She clutched at his hair and pushed her hips insistently at his hands, moaning even as she realized that she was _not_ with Harry. Harry had never called her Virginia, and Harry had most certainly never said that she was _beautiful_.

Ginny knew who was with her, but the knowledge didn't horrify her as it should have. “Malfoy.” She sighed breathlessly.

He didn't give her a chance to reject him, and immediately returned to his previous attentions on her breast, his hand still caressing her through her underwear. Ginny's breathing was harsh and uneven; she moaned again she pushed her hips against him. Her hands tugged at his hair until he released her breast and then she kissed him, hard.

Hastily he pushed her knickers out of the way and thrust two fingers inside of her, groaning as he felt how wet and hot she was. His fingers were insistent, finding that one spot that drove her crazy every time he touched her. Ginny squeezed her legs around him, moaning and pushing against his hands but still finding no release.

He gasped, his kiss and his tongue mirroring the movement of his hand, and he very nearly came when Ginny's hands brushed up against his erection as she undid the belt on his pants. Her legs dropped to the side, loosening their hold around his waist as she undid the fly on his slacks. He let them fall to the ground, and allowed her to dispose of his boxers in the same way. “You don't have to…” He panted as she wrapped her hand around his member.

“I want to…” She whispered against his throat as she stroked him as expertly as he had touched her. “Please…”

Closing his eyes tightly, he tried very hard not to come.

Silently he recited multiplication tables and potions ingredients, but he was too distracted; by her hands on him, and the soft kisses she placed on his collarbone. Moaning, he pulled her away from the shelf she had been sitting on, and pushed her up against the wall. “Please.” He said softly, knowing that she wouldn't understand how desperate he was for her. “I need you…”

He paused, his hands cupping her bottom as he sought her mouth with his. “Please.” He said again, pulling her knickers all the way down her legs and stroking her again before he kissed her. Ginny wrapped her legs back around his waist as she kissed him back.

When she drew him closer, her hand guiding him to her entrance, he broke the kiss again as he braced himself, one hand on her hips and the other propped against the wall. “Please,” he said again, although he couldn't finish his sentence.

Ginny barely understood what he wanted from her, but she managed to gasp out the word “Yes!” before he plunged into her - or maybe she'd pulled him, it didn't matter.

She shrieked loudly, her hands gripped his shoulders and her legs locked around his waist, every muscle in her body taut with exertion as she matched his rhythm with her own. He kissed her, made soothing noises as he stroked her body, but not stopping the drive of his hips. He had started a slow and maddening rhythm which drove her wild - a pleasure so intense and exquisite that she whimpered and moaned. She clenched around him, trying to draw him deeper still even though she knew that there was no way for him to fill her more than he had already.

He kissed her, his lips on hers for a mere second before they trailed to her neck, her jaw, her earlobe. His hands strayed over her body, touching her waist, her breasts, her hips, her arse, and couldn't seem to settle any more than his lips were able to. His breathing was harsh, his thrusts were somehow more forceful, and his rhythm had sped up as if to match their racing heartbeats.

Each stroke brought her so much pleasure, Ginny was almost overcome with it. She clung to him, certain that if she left go she would be swept away. His hips rocked against hers so hard that she saw stars, and she clutched at him even tighter as she realised that she was nearing the end. He realised this at the same time but it wasn't soon enough for him, she felt him fumble between their bodies, his hand touching her intimately, stroking until he found the nub he was looking for. He thrust as hard and as fast as he could, using his hands and his mouth and everything he could to make her come.

“Say my name.” he begged her, needing to hear it on her lips.

She moaned softly, so close to climaxing that she couldn't think.

“ _Say my name!_ ” he pleaded. He felt her clench around him as he stroked her faster and faster.

“Malfoy…” she gasped, opening her eyes and looking into his for the first time that evening. “Oh… oh… Draco!” She screamed his given name as she came, and the sound of his name on her lips was what sent him over the edge as well.

He was the first to recover, but only enough for him to realize that his knees would no longer support them. He turned their entwined bodies around so his back was to the wall, and then he slid down the wall, slowly at first and then faster when his knees buckled. Ginny let out a small “oomph” when they landed, but stayed limp in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

Draco didn't move, because he didn't want to know if he was trembling. The force of his orgasm had surprised him, and he still couldn't muster the energy to pull away from her even if he'd had the inclination. She shuddered softly, and then leaned back, bracing herself with her arms as she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, but there still wasn't enough light for her to see him properly.

“Lumos.” She muttered, and from its place on the floor, her wand lit up. She could see him clearly now. His back was against the wall, his chest slightly damp with sweat. His hair was mussed - Ginny congratulated herself on that - and his eyes were wide and bewildered, slightly shocked. His lips looked slightly pinker and more swollen than usual; it was obvious that he had been very well kissed. She looked down; saw his hands holding her hips, keeping their bodies joined. She supposed she should feel disgusted with herself, but she didn't because somehow, this felt right.

His hair was darkened with sweat and Ginny leaned forward again to brush the hair from his forehead, and he surprised her by clenching his muscles and moaning ever so slightly. She didn't understand, at first, until she felt him harden again inside of her, felt his hips thrusting gently upwards into her, felt her own body's response. She was sore, and her muscles protested, but even that tiny bit of pain was worth the pleasure of that one thrust.

He stilled himself immediately, and lifted his left hand to her cheek. “You're crying.” He said in a husky voice. Ginny thought she detected a note of anguish in his own voice, but didn't comment. His eyes reflected the dim light, and she couldn't be sure what she was thinking.

“I'm sorry.” Was what he said, and Ginny allowed herself to be taken aback.

Of all the things she had expected after fucking Draco Malfoy in a broom closet… not that she had ever thought about it… but the very last thing she had expected was an _apology_.

The words filled her with despair. Had he already begun to regret their encounter? This wasn't something that she could ever forget… she would remember this for the rest of her life. She didn't want him to regret it. More than she wanted it to have never happened, she wanted him to not regret it.

“I just… I mean, I usually don't…” He looked scared. It was strangely endearing. “I'm usually better than that! And I've never made someone _cry_ before.”

Ginny didn't want to think about the peculiar feeling of relief and happiness she experienced when she realised that he wasn't going to say he regretted it, or that he would do things differently. She smiled suddenly, leaning forward again and swallowing his moan and she shifted positions as she kissed him.

He kissed her back hungrily, his hand cupping the back of her head as he stroked her tongue with his own. This kiss was different from the others, this was all lips and teeth and tongue and hunger, and Draco found himself rocking forward into her again.

Ginny encouraged him, her hips accommodating his, her supple body moving over his. Draco had been in some control before, and now he had no control at all. Ginny rode him hard, revelling in the helpless cries and gasps that he produced. He seemed to realise that he was going to come a lot sooner than she was, and tried to slip his hands between them. Ginny swatted his hands away because she wanted to be able to enjoy the power she had over him.

She placed his hands on her hips, leaning back so that he couldn't let go or she would topple over. He gasped, the new angle allowing him to drive even deeper, and Ginny whimpered as she realised that she was a lot closer to climaxing than she had realised. She ground her hips against his, raising herself onto her knees a little to give him room to move.

He was gasping, and then he pushed her backwards onto her back on the floor. Ginny yelped at the sudden absence as he pulled out of her, but spread her legs and raised her hips when she realised he was only repositioning himself. He pushed into her again, thrusting so hard that she scooted forward a little bit on the floor. He thrust again, and again, then Ginny felt his muscles clench inside of her, heard him whisper her name as he came.

They lay there for a minute, but this time Ginny was the first one to recover.

She pushed him off of her, and used the light from her still-glowing wand to find her clothes. She gathered her knickers and the tattered remains of her gown, pulling them on and then using her wand to fix the gown's torn bodice.

She would have left then, if Draco hadn't sat up, directly between her and the door. Ginny swallowed nervously, trying not to look at his gloriously naked self. She could see now the wiry muscles in his arms, the flat stomach that she had recently had her legs wrapped around… stop thinking it, Ginny! She instructed herself. Eyes downcast, she made to pass him and go to the door.

Moving faster than she thought was humanly possible, Draco stood up and forced her back up against the wall. He lowered his head, his lips hovering tantalizingly just over hers. Ginny found herself mesmerized by those lips. She could feel his breath, indeed he was so close she couldn't tell it apart from her own, and she was dizzy with the knowledge that he was going to kiss her.

Those lips hovered, covering the distance between them with agonizing slowness. His lips paused, a hairsbreadth away from hers. He didn't kiss her.

“Let me go.” Ginny demanded, tearing her eyes away from his lips and turning her head away.

She felt his smile against the skin on her cheek. “Not until you kiss me.” He replied.

“I've already done a lot _more_ than kiss you.” Ginny snapped, hating herself for the blush that doubtless covered her from head to toe.

“Please,” he said, quietly.

Ginny looked at him. She heard the quiet desperation in his voice, and she gave in. Raising herself onto her toes, she kissed him softly, pouring every feeling of tenderness she had into the simple contact of her lips on his. The kiss didn't last more than a moment or two, but it seemed like she had spent eternity pouring her soul into that kiss and drinking up the safety of his arms.

She stumbled into the darkened hallway, blindly making her way towards the Gryffindor common room. She ducked behind an alcove to escape Filch's notice, then made her way to the portrait hole. Neville Longbottom, looking mussed and a little drunk, turned around the corner and hurried towards her.

They both entered the common room together, thankfully it was empty. Neville looked at her, took in her appearance, and blushed. Ginny raised an eyebrow as she realised that his appareance was much like her own, but he had done up the buttons on his shirt all wrong. Clearly, he was nervous.

“Did you have a good night, Neville?” Ginny asked, notice the prone figure of Seamus lying half hidden by a couch. A bottle of firewhisky was clutched in his hand.

Neville stared at her, as if she had said something horrific. “I… _um_.” He stammered eloquently. “Its late… we should… you know.”

“Sleep.” Ginny agreed. Looking at the clock, she realised that Neville was right. It was after three AM, and she had potions homework to work on if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade that weekend. “Good night, Neville.”

He nodded, and then hurried up the staircase to his dormitory. Ginny wondered what he had been doing, to be out so late without any of his friends. She giggled as she realised he might have been with a girl. At least she wouldn't have to worry about him telling anyone that he'd run in to her, if he was so unwilling to mention who he had been with.

Ginny sat down in the common room, staring blindly at the dwindling flames in the fireplace. Her eyes closed momentarily, and she jerked as she realised that she had almost fallen asleep. She stood, then walked over to where Seamus lay. Kicking him gently, she whispered “Seamus, you should go to bed.”

He mumbled something inaudible, and Ginny sighed then left the common room, and walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm. She paused before entering her room, hoping that her roommates wouldn't be awake.

The door creaked as she opened it, but her roommates didn't stir. Most of them were probably in a drunken stupor, so Ginny didn't bother attempting to disrobe in the dark. She turned on the light, then quickly stripped and put on her nightshirt - one of Charlie's old t-shirts, actually. She sat on her bed, then got her wand and performed a quick contraceptive spell on herself, feeling foolish for not doing so sooner.

Switching off the light, she climbed into bed, feeling strangely bereft. Her blankets didn't seem to be able to dispel the cold that had suddenly invaded her. Curled up in a ball in her bed, Ginny wrapped her arms around her teddy bear. She was exhausted, sore, and trembling. What had she done?

 _Draco Malfoy._

She had seen him looking at her sometimes, his face completely devoid of expression. Simply assuming that he was only paying attention to her because of her relationship with Harry, she hadn't bothered to pay any mind to the looks he gave her. Now, though, every look he had sent her way took on a different meaning.

Was it longing that she had seen in his eyes? He hadn't seemed malicious, not even when she had been entwined in Harry's arms, giggling in the library.

A thought rose unbidden to her mind - had he simply been using her to get to Harry? That seemed to make the most sense, but her mind couldn't accept that. He couldn't hate her, couldn't hate Harry that much.

What if Harry were to find out what had happened? Ginny wondered. Would he hate her?

Her entire life, it seemed, had been spent trying to get Harry to pay attention to her. Now that she finally had what she wanted, she had thrown it all away in a matter of hours.  
 _  
Draco Malfoy?_

She remembered the way he kissed her, the way his arms had curled protectively around her. The images seemed seared in her mind. She closed her eyes, and remembered. She opened her eyes, saw the moonlight streaming into her room, and saw only his eyes, liquid grey and full of anguish.

He couldn't have meant to hurt her, he couldn't be using her to only get revenge against Harry. Not with the way he kissed her, the way he held her, the way his voice had _trembled_ as he said her name.

Ginny tried to fall asleep, but images of Draco infiltrated her dreams, and nightmares of his laughter as he told Harry what she had done woke her up far before the sun rose.

-  
fin.  
-


End file.
